


Time Takes Time To Heal It, You Can't Do It By Yourself

by Lulaypp



Series: Life Gets Hard And It Gets Messed Up [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jason sometimes troll Bruce because he can, Mentions of Blood, Sibling Cuddles, Tim is supposedly alseep through out this, minor emotional angst, off-screen mentioned civillain deaths, siblings relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 10:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27849770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulaypp/pseuds/Lulaypp
Summary: After getting a message from Tim, asking if Red Hood could take over Nightwing's patrol route, Jason grew worried and drops by the manor to check on his brother.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd
Series: Life Gets Hard And It Gets Messed Up [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038706
Comments: 8
Kudos: 106





	Time Takes Time To Heal It, You Can't Do It By Yourself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alaelae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaelae/gifts).



> Hi......
> 
> This is written for Alaelae who wanted to see the relationship between Jay and Dick. And I am sorry it took nearly two months. Writing brain wasn't cooperating (it still isn't). I hope you like it!
> 
> Is this readable without the previous fic? Uh......... I dunno? It might be.
> 
> I am crediting [Gemini_Baby's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemini_Baby) [Someone To lean On](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25781197) for giving me the idea of using Steph and katanas as a representation of her siblingship/friendship with Damian.
> 
> Keeping in the pattern of things, title is also from Don't Let It Break Your Heart.

After a mandatory post-patrol shower and a quick change of clothes down at the Cave, Jason exited Bruce's study, sharp eyes scanning the darkness for any signs of his father. While he knows that Bruce would not mind him dropping by the manor, the man even encouraged it, he would rather not be spotted. Especially now when he was tired and more than ready to collapse onto his bed. But he had two more stops to make.

Not seeing anyone, Jason darted to the kitchen, silently sneaking from shadow to shadow. If he was lucky, Alfred might still (or already, depending on how you look at it) be there, miraculously with a cup of tea prepared for him, as if the butler knew that Jason would stop by. If he wasn't, then Jason would just have to make one himself. Bruce once chided him for his habit of having tea before sleeping but he ignored it, like he does with probably a quarter of his father's advices. He's old enough to make desicions on his own.

The kitchen lights were on and there were sounds floating from the room. He haven't even reached the doorway when Alfred called, "The tea is on the kitchen island as usual, Master Jason."

Jason slipped inside and onto a stool. "Thanks, Alf." He pulled his filled cup closer to him, watching the steam evaporating and mingling with the night's cold air.

Alfred hummed in aknowledgement as he too approach the counter and sat opposite to Jason, his own cup of tea in hand. "I take it that you are staying?"

Jason sipped his tea, letting the warm liquid clear his mind as he thought of an answer. He hadn't planned on staying; just hopping in and out before Bruce comes back. "I guess I will. But I'll be off early in the morning."

Alfred nodded as they let silence and tea fill their company, a knowing glint in his eyes told Jason that the older man doubts it.

It wasn't long before Jason's cup was empty and, by the looks of it, so was Alfred's. Jason stood up to leave as Alfred took the empty dishes to the sink. "Goodnight Alfred," he called as he stepped to the doorway, ready to search for his brother.

"Goodnight Master Jason. I believe Master Dick is in his room with Master Tim."

He honestly wasn't surprised that Alfred knew that he's looking for Dick. His grandfather knows everything. "Thanks!" With that, he went to the stairs and to the bedrooms.

He had been worried about his elder brother since he saw Tim with a crying Dick in the bathroom before he went out on patrol. It was a coincidence that he happened to stumble upon a trail of blood drops while he was on his way to retrieve his knives that he _knew_ Damian had stolen. Tim had told him that the elder would be alright but his concern only grew when the younger had sent him a message some minutes later, telling him that Dick would not be able to patrol and asking if Red Hood could take over.  
He knew that Dick has a tendancy to pile multiple guilts and burdens onto himself, even when it all started to stress him out and drag him under until he crashes. This was probably one of those. Jason just didn't know what caused it; which he blamed his lack of care to be kept in the loop of things.  
Hopefully Tim was still awake for him to ask questions.

Upon reaching his destination, he listened through the door. It was silent. They were probably asleep. He turned the door knob and found out that it wasn't locked. Poking his head into the dark room, he saw two figures cuddling on Dick's bed; which, even if it was not as massive as Bruce's, was still rather big.  
He internally cursed his luck as he saw that Tim was, indeed, alseep, curled up under the blanket. He tried to console his mind, telling himself that at least both of his brothers seemed alright and there was no reason for him to be concerned.

Just as he was about to leave, however, a soft voice called for him, "Little Wing?" Turning, he saw Dick's confused gaze staring at him through the darkness. The elder patted an empty space on the giant matress, a wordless invitation.

Closing the door behind him, Jason walked to the bed, choosing to stand by it. "Hey."

"What're you doing here?" Dick asked, keeping his voice quiet. “You okay?”

Jason contemplated lying to his brother, but quickly shot the idea down. "Just checking up on you."

Despite the minimal lighting, he saw Dick brows furrowing. "Why did you ask? I'm alright."

Which really just screamed otherwise. Under normal circumstances, Jason couldn't even show any signs of concern towards his family without Dick's teasing or doing his 'proud elder brother bursting with brotherly pride' face (Tim's words, not his). The fact that he was frowning and insisting otherwise, told Jason that his brother was not alright.  
He rolled his eyes, going for a sarcastic retort, "You lie brilliantly."

Dick shuffled to sit up, careful to not awake their younger brother. "You're saying like it like I'm not."

Jason huffed a breath, crossing his arms, and went straight to the point. "I saw." Something flickered across Dick face in the darkness. "I don't know what happened but something did and it is affecting you. Maybe not as much as before but it is still there. What was it?"

Dick finally relented, leaning back into the headboard. "It's nothing really. I was just being... stupid, I guess." At Jason's raised eyebrow, he went on, "It's fine, Jay. Y'know, just... thoughts, guilt, stuff like that. I'm honestly alright now after I talked to Tim. Trust me."

Jason scoffed lightly. "You're saying it like we all are fine and dandy. The fact that we are here in the first place shows how much we aren't."

Dick quirked a small smile. "Can't argue with that now, can't I?"

Silence lulled over them as Dick gently stroked Tim's head, before Jason spoke up. "So, what was it?"

Dick didn't answer immediately, stalling as he kept his eyes on their sleeping brother. When he did, his voice was quiet, "Two shot dead yesterday. A shoot out and a hostage situation."

Jason's heart fell. Two bystanders killed under Nightwing's watch and of course the the elder would blame himself. Truth be told, the entire family are a bunch of self-blaming idiots, Jason himself included. But Dick always had a way of taking it to the extreme. He knew that his brother once blamed himself for Jason's death when the younger was aware that it wasn't Dick's fault. His death was his own to blame; as well as Sheila and Joker, but he was a naive child, following hope like a moth flying into a fire. Or following a mother to a crowbar. He wouldn’t be surprised if his brother could find a way to blame himself for the extiction of mammoths and dinosaurs.

Dick sucked in a slow breath. "But I'm alright, though. I- I just-"

"It's still bothering you?"

"Yeah... What ifs and all that."

Understandable. "And the blood outside earlier?" He had noticed when he went upstairs that the trail was gone. Alfred had probably cleaned it up.

"Blood?" Confusion coloured Dick's voice.

Jason shrugged. "There was quite a trail earlier. That's how I found you and Tim."

"Oh." For a moment, Dick was quiet. "I... kinda accidentally cut my hand."

Frowning, Jason tilted his head. "Accidentally cut?"

"Yeah. The mirror."

He turned to the side of the room opposite to the door and saw the full length mirror that stood there had a large crack splashing outwards, some glass pieces were scattered on the floor. He quickly put two and two together before asking, "Your hand. Is it-"

"Tim helped earlier." Dick lifted his right hand from the underneath blanket, a swath of bandage covering it. "He found me while I was trying to wash the blood off. I... The blood just wouldn't wash off for some reasons? On hindsight, I guess it was mostly the panic and... stuff. But Tim insisted that he should help."

"And it was his idea to ground you from patrol tonight?"

"Yeah, it was. Sorry for that, by the way. It was on short notice and-"

"No no. Don't feel sorry for that." Jason waved a hand dismissively. "It was honestly fine. I did tell Tim to inform me if you needed any help. Besides, I needed a change of patrolling scenery and I got to pop by Steph's room."

Dick gave a quiet breath of a laugh. "What did she do?"

"I told her that I am taking her out for some stress-relief patrol and ice-cream and she agreed."

He cracked a smile before giving into a playful groan. "No way, now you'll be her favourite brother."

"Nah. I doubt it. Bet it's Damian."

He let out a quiet laugh at that. "Yes, it should be. Did you see them? They are so adorable, they're starting to pick up eachother's habits."

"You should have seen Steph wielding a machete like a katana earlier. It was part admiring, part jarring. Not to mention hilarious."

They tossed and exchanged several more experiences before another companiable silence surrounded them. Dick quietly spoke up, eyes staying on Tim, "Did you really just came to check on me?"

A raised eyebrow. "Well is there any other reason why I should risk Bruce seeing me in the manor?"

Dick frowned slightly, turning to him. "You know Bruce would not mind."

Jason rolled his eyes. "Not mind? B would readily _die_ if it would make me visit once every month. No, I know he would be happy to have me around more often."

"Then why..."

A sharp, mischievous grin splashed across his face. "It is fun."

Dick groaned, sinking slightly into the covers. "Oh my... Jason... I cannot believe you would torture our dad like this."

"Nah... Stop being dramatic. He's fine. He'll get that I'm fooling around eventually. Let me have my fun. It adds to the excitement of dropping by. It feels different to enter the house while sneaking around and trying to not get caught."

"And you say I am immature."

"You _are_ immature, I am childish. Let me have a childhood, Dick."

"But, Jay, this is... this is extreme."

"It isn't. Keeps Bruce on his toes. That guy goes head-to-head with Arkham inmates twice a month. He needs some excitement in his life. And something to look forward to. Which reminds me that I should be off. It is late. Bruce should be back soon and I will like to be in my room when that happens."

He was about to turn when a hand caught his. "Stay, Little Wing?"

Looking back, he saw Dick's puppy eyes in the gloom. He really didn't want to stick around in Dick’s room any longer, if he does then he might have to stay for family breakfast and maybe even longer; downside of repairing his shattered relationship with Bruce was that he no longer had an excuse to storm out of the manor or Cave. Not that he's complaining. But instead of leaving, he fondly rolled his eyes and relented, slipping under the covers. An arm quickly pulled him close and he swatted at it when Dick pressed a quick kiss on his head.

"Oi. Quit it," he hissed, even as a smile pulled at his lips.

"No. You're sweet and I love you for that. Thus, I will shower you with hugs and kisses."

Jason resigned to his fate and his brother's cuddling with a dramatised sigh. Before curling up and lightly resting his head on Dick's shoulder. "Night, Dick."

"Night, Little Wing." This time he didn't protest as lips pressed into his hair again. "And thanks, Jay. I love you."

He hummed a reply, exchanging a glance with Tim, who either wasn't asleep the whole time or was awoken by their hushed shuffling. Tim blinked, a question. Jason blinked back, an affirmation.

Their brother would be alright for now. Never truly so, as no one in this rag-tag family of their's would ever be, but that was fine. Should any of them fall, they'll always be there to catch one another. Like siblings would. Like family should.

**Author's Note:**

> Does that makes sense? I hope it does. I kinda made this like a reflection of sort to the other fic. Like the differences between Dick's relationship with Jason and Tim repectively, even to the way the talk to eachother. And the difference of how Jason and Tim interact with Dick.  
> Funfact: I nearly delved into Jason emotional angst when I wrote the opening scene, before backtracking.
> 
> Thank you for reading! And have a great day!


End file.
